pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fakemon Type Combinations
Besides 3rd Generation Blastoise Water/Weapon Jigglypuff Normal/Toast Wigglytuff Normal/Toast Lickitung Normal/Toast Lickitlicky Normal/Toast Aipom Normal/Monkey Grovyle Grass/Weapon Sceptile Grass/Weapon Rest of Pokemon In 3rd Generation Pigstinthim Grass Hogusting Grass Warthograth Grass/Fighting Cyndasquirel Fire Squirecorn Fire Racconducteon Fire/Ground Lanvirgina Water Lanalexstow Water Lanfrigilateor Water/Psychic Bruntlret Normal Furnouse Normal/Split Aligemtor Water Alfredolphins Water Gorhead Psychic/Flying Qwildregon Dragon/Poison Cleargo Normal/Bug Puferunt Toast Magiciuleon Toast/Ice Ekinlet Poison Azurill Water Sandenie Ground Woodyrl Ground/Weapon Antidexcint Grass/Rock Orgunte Fire/Monkey Purseltuon Fire/Monkey Ninjask Fighting/Psychic Ninjesty Fighting/Psychic Ratarth Rock/Split Raterbanba Rock/Split Ratking Rock/Split Victonlape Monkey/Electric Eras! Eras! (In Gen 3 it is dual Normal/Monkey type and in Gen 4 and onwards it is dual Electric/Monkey type.) Vigtargorilla (In Gen 3 it is dual Normal/Monkey type and in Gen 4 and onwards it is dual Electric/Monkey type.) Shroomish Grass Breloom Grass/Fighting Flub Poison Flubber Poison Flubbastein Poison/Rock Wandagic Split/Flying Kooper Water/Steel Surskit Bug/Water Masquerain Bug/Flying Hutocow Toast/Flying Kaiting Fire/Fighting Kaitzero Fire/Fighting Miscdevil Fire/Dark Hamsteor Split Hamkinge Split Yanseon Split/Water Berndo Water Bernidate Water/Dark Bernerfall Water/Dark Marshmellow Toast/Ghost Marshmellow Man Toast/Ghost Doughmellow Man Toast/Weapon Worstdogshin Rock/Psychic Keptor Monkey/Flying Tinytwirle Monkey/Split Toadiuel Bug/Weapon Snetchkrow Dark/Flying Honey Pooh Split Corvires Water/Rock Jacslam Psychic Bonklady Ground/Weapon Relicanth Water/Rock Krusha Ground/Dragon Kangbamer Split Krostinasiwking Split/Rock Hypnoreffon Monkey/Psychic Girlose Grass Girlamusa Grass/Dark Girlimonstrao Grass/Dark Thron Poison Foxerost Grass/Split Sarloss Fire/Weapon Freplon Normal Tossian Normal Gurpration Normal/Fighting Ghoster Ghost/Flying Ghosthemon Ghost/Flying Anbearost Dark/Split Apepost Monkey/Split Knucksabre Ground/Fighting Fuzzlar Bug/Split Donkey Kong Monkey/Fighting Olieraten Electric/Steel Droyrent Split Dropprukan Split/Psychic Piggkeyy Ground Piggestion Ground/Steel Vercrochsur Weapon/Poison Alicitar Grass/Poison Aliciturouhn Grass/Poison Aliciatartuer Grass/Dark Cavemun Ground Spinda Normal Redicouf Monkey/Rock Maxerdon Split/Rock Segulnorth Water/Flying Maskoe Psychic/Dark Maskitare Psychic/Dark Elemon Ground/Water Manfred Ground/Ice Sullivest Dark/Ice Cato Split/Grass Wailmer Water Wailord Water Camneon Bug/Weapon Rnogtuke Electric/Monkey Obivilivtgan Dark/Monkey Psychisicine Psychic/Monkey Olieghm Ground/Psychic Jaginjag Dragon/Weapon Masterobivion Steel/Psychic Houndeuv Fire/Dark In 4th Generation Yoshlet Water Monkzleaf Water/Dark Shouftrouy Water/Dark Pantheru Dark/Split Vugayes Monkey/Weapon Warkloth Fighting Gurgineto Fighting Warchog Fighting/Flying Ronzuryama Fighting/Ground Toha Rock Crympy Ground Darkwytch Ground Darkowe Ground/Dark Bullderetric Electric/Dark Yugss Water/Split Yetiusken Ice/Ghost Necky Normal/Flying Neckgroove Dark/Flying Wanystrau Psychic/Grass Wizardstrau Psychic/Grass Bunestrau Psychic/Fighting Silegon Dragon/Flying Kazerbot Steel/Monkey Sheyilluies Steel/Monkey Crankobotics Steel/Monkey Andre Fighting Burgeler Fighting Hamgordur Fighting/Weapon Hcol Normal Watercol Water Steelcol Steel Smitue Split Winthru Split/Flying Circlegirl Split/Flying Shawnuet Normal/Monkey Rabeground Ground Molepunch Ground/Fighting Expofist Ground/Fighting Zambo Monkey/Split Yuz Psychic Sleepdwarf Psychic Wilmur Weapon Crushmur Weapon Destrymur Weapon/Ground Bugill Bug Bugless Bug Bugshenkzo Bug/Dark Milshakke Toast/Ice Smothhie Toast/Split Snitskerus Grass/Fighting Pikdo Grass Growtho Grass Monsterade Grass/Dark Jungleboy Normal Oog Normal/Ground Sloyer Weapon/Flying Glityer Weapon/Flying Katrogye Weapon/Ground Tigerlos Ice/Electric Chimebot Fire/Steel Monkzero Fire/Steel Kongecano Fire/Steel Chussus Bug/Psychic Chussusomm Bug/Psychic Blastegon Bug/Fire Huskiety Ice Jigglomp Ice/Ground Harrylomp Ice/Ground Squidward Water/Poison Wardark Water/Poison Battotheif Dark/Split Predolutor Ground/Psychic Predsloth Ground/Psychic Tankiado Steel/Rock Tankiasso Steel/Rock Tankedillo Steel/Rock Weirdumm Normal/Flying Mario Fire/Fighting Brawlirio Split/Fighting Brawluigi Split/Fighting Hoppity Toast Skippido Toast Jumpdregon Toast/Fire Liftery Split/Rock Boxybrown Split/Rock Himposteru Split/Dragon Gawnit Split/Ghost Naslole Split/Ghost Bupied Split/Ghost Lizgon Dragon Lizerohu Dragon Dragonerto Dragon/Rock Fidgecat Normal Garfield Ground Vampecat Dark Jackeyu Ground/Split Styro Dark Buttheadto Dark Badoink Ground/Dark Girlerunt Fire Ymzamure Fire/Split Merle Grass/Poison Flargon Grass/Poison In 5th Generation Shockupine Electric Porpiul Electric/Dark Hedgbolt Electric/Dark Donkey Fighting/Split Donkarte Fighting/Split Shrek Fighting/Poison Ghoulshiek Fighting/Poison Jimmy Snuka Fighting Indi Snuka Fighting Redamuikgo Fighting/Weapon Swiftheart Normal Crefit Normal/Dark Tykegof Normal Raconiwire Normal/Fire Chire! Chire! Normal/Monkey Wandabipome Split/Flying Bobhenan Psychic/Fighting Braintor Psychic/Fighting Thinkzard Psychic/Fighting Jerry Lawler Fighting/Split Jerking Fighting/Split Jerhighness Fighting/Split Meoturf Water/Split Thunderaw Water/Split Goofity Rock Harrowtreat Fire/Dark Wiciwitch Dark/Ghost Chatike Split/Flying Morte Ground Sandpercut Ground/Fighting Squrwltos Ground/Fighting Caihron Poison Weightlax Normal/Toast Mornelax Split/Toast Mike Dark Mastergantu Dragon/Water Litlebot Electric/Steel Brothbot Electric/Steel Sleptreffon Monkey/Psychic Dr.Mario Psychic/Fighting Dr.Klaw Psychic/Fighting Tinman Steel/Electric Harpevoir Ghost Bravor Ghost/Dark Peteza Dark/Rock Mushzagyre Dark/Steel Uto Monkey Kagoto Monkey/Dark Fuzzelingca Bug/Split Arncevil Fire/Dark Oceaking Water/Psychic Gorescor Psychic/Dark Helikupter Monkey/Flying Honey Barne Split/Dark Jacvpire Psychic Bonkevero Ground/Weapon Sarepolo Fire/Weapon Gornja Psychic/Fighting Cratrus Grass/Dark Knucistorec Ground/Fighting Auntfigedise Split/Rock Gorilla Kong Monkey/Fighting Kingonapyes Monkey/Fire Catwise Split/Grass Maskedark Psychic/Dark Altecandor Dragon/Flying Octezoka Water/Weapon Preduskinvoir Steel/Psychic Flameliste Fire/Ghost Mumbo Rock/Weapon Skullegrim Dark/Weapon King Neptune Ice/Weapon Gorilla Kong Monkey/Fighting Jafar Psychic/Weapon Stampematz Ground/Monkey Bubbhomer Split Bubbcharles Split/Ghost Shreaverade Psychic/Toast Inprotive Steel/Weapon Samklingenth Ice/Electric Fryoldren Fire/Electric In 6th Generation Naturbra Grass Denfensebra Grass/Steel Zebknight Grass/Steel Salizember Fire Reptillican Fire/Psychic Krocpheroh Fire/Psychic Monkcrep Water/Monkey Deavicetuan Water/Ghost Kingerhont Water/Ghost Tothbeav Normal/Water Beavrinaynsa Normal/Water Gobleaf Grass Beauteppe Grass/Light Swardiful Grass/Light Sneek Dark/Split Pilfur Dark/Split Syndekit Dark/Split Glochimp Bug/Monkey Gloworkey Bug/Monkey Gorilsting Bug/Monkey Tabunlight Toast/Light Litleoth Normal Gigaclow Normal/Ground Dolphlare Water/Fire Blubburn Water/Fire Giglemunk Normal Shimaruwaresu Normal/Split Eukhay Grass/Electric Arboala Grass/Electric Medalyptus Grass/Electric Shinu Ghost Shinguloak Ghost/Weapon Shinuken Ghost/Weapon Cloakpet Ghost Phantoleg Ghost/Weapon Einspder Bug/Dark Scorpspelock Bug/Dark Adventfinn Fighting Adventrenge Fighting/Monkey Mangbusido Split/Weapon Voyd Ghost/Split Snubunny Normal Uchuwakesei Fire/Light Uchureashi Fire/Light Neutroo Electric/Fighting Podebolt Electric Godretivcrush Electric/Weapon Kashiknouc Poison/Psychic Chishkagshi Poison/Psychic Flipotbear Fighting/Weapon Neckbreflip Fighting/Weapon Militarmflip Fighting/Weapon Peculiurn Rock/Psychic Chalistone Rock/Psychic Monatom Electric/Psychic Polycule Electric/Psychic Lumpmouse Ground Lumpigentzu Ground/Psychic Cavedokestu Normal/Ground Blossome Fighting/Flying Blossluchasu Fighting/Flying Blossaboss Fighting/Flying Warsternio Weapon/Rock Chirpchic Water El Fuerte Fighting/Flying Zangeif Fighting/Ground Yinyanda Dark/Light Pandoom Dark/Light Kanjebra Grass/Toast Garsoul Steel/Ghost Hontrash Steel/Ghost Scrapnel Steel/Ghost Lobsrasu Water/Steel Raceinlobsu Water/Steel Zombken Ghost/Poison Inferndead Ghost/Poison Filamelt Electric/Fire Voltotov Electric/Fire Jijirav Grass/Rock Raiculmzu Electric/Poison Meiryvip Fighting/Split Ballampa Light Fulquiem Light Soujodore Light/Ground Donkbein Split Donkageki Split/Fighting Denshinbu Electric Thundull Electric/Ground Fistorm Fighting/Electric Pulstrike Fighting/Electric Pulsemastzu Fighting/Electric Sofukawa Water/Toast Chimerkawa Water/Toast Ebzenroge Ice/Dark Jacomarley Ice/Ghost Klobber Poison/Split Klobbheif Poison/Split Klobbking Poison/Split Lunidrag Dark/Dragon Disastrell Dark/Dragon Scamper Split/Dark Choxtle Ice/Rock Frostoze Ice/Rock Duanette Ghost/Weapon Pesticoak Grass/Ghost Meowmy Ghost Pharuff Ghost/Rock Shellarva Bug Damozelle Bug/Dragon Splitkone Split/Fire Hinehiken Split/Fire Combyte Virus Arcrupt Virus/Dark Chowdlexata Split Laxursa Split/Ground Weepling Grass/Ghost Sorroweed Grass/Ghost Willoweep Grass/Ghost Bloatick Bug/Dark Sucketto Bug/Dark Kaitelefistivire Fire/Fighting Magonpost Monkey/Split Delbify Electric/Light Tubby Psychic Whiscleo Psychic/Ground Pharoar Psychic/Ground Izeboat Fighting/Monkey Princespokesu Ghost/Monkey Harnail Ice/Steel Glazard Ice/Steel Ferrule Ice/Steel Bluzzardvure Ice/Flying Cro-Marmot Ice/Weapon Cro-Saberoth Ice/Weapon Cro-Gisloth Ice/Weapon Viryrm Virus/Bug Virumuru Virus/Bug Susumrap Ghost/Rock Susumkowaii Ghost/Rock Susumbukini Ghost/Rock Computjunior Virus/Electric Voltzagyre Virus/Light Groashinsu Grass/Dark Bouldon Rock Jabadon Rock/Fighting Knuckout Rock/Fighting Hazokanji Ice/Split Hazoyumishu Ice/Split Hazokig Ice/Split Fantaouseru Grass Mystiragonu Grass/Dragon Poifrogkaiju Poison/Split Frostoss Ice/Fighting Sumosantelf Ice/Fighting Aerwinvirus Virus/Flying Aerwingel Light/Flying Yetyuimisu Ice/Monkey Tentelly Water/Poison Inushipktena Dragon/Monkey Inumezurashii Dragon/Monkey Gorirasugiasha Dragon/Monkey Armsharutda Water/Fighting Glaciking Ice/Light Aquakquen Water/Light Yoricech Normal/Steel Santalos Ice/Flying Beleapinion Fighting/Ground Gallaxhar Virus/Psychic Mojoevjo Virus/Monkey Crorobetwin Weapon/Steel Viruladem Virus/Fire Type Combos that do not Exist.